Finding My Great Perhaps
by bigguy1027
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for Looking for Alaska (obviously.) My first fan fiction ever written. I wrote it two years ago so if it's bad, blame past-me. Looking for Alaska was a dream and Miles just woke up.


I woke up. My vision was blurred and my head spinning. I looked down and saw a glass floor with a contraption of wires underneath it. As my vision cleared, I noticed I was in the TARDIS. How did I know this? Last thing I remember, I had just gotten home from my first year at Culver Creek.

Was that all just a dream? It seemed real and this seemed real. While I was getting up, the Doctor walked in with his red bowtie. "Miles! You're awake! I was getting a bit worried there." Sitting up on the ground, I asked, "What happened? I don't remember how I got here." The Doctor looked at me with a hint of concern and answered, "Just a bit of a bug problem. More specifically, you had a bug on your back and you were living out a timeline where you didn't know me. Don't worry now. You're safe. Although, you did miss two days of classes. We can't go back due to wibbly wobbly... timey wimey... stuff."

That's right! I'm still going to Culver Creek. Why haven't I meet Alaska? Or the Colonel? Or Takumi? Something to do with a phone. My head was still spinning.

The Doctor, noticing my confusion, said, "You're almost halfway through the year. Only one more day!" Then it hit me. Halfway through. Alaska. She's about to die. I tried to stand but feel back down. The Doctor came running towards me and said, "Just take your time. Spending so much time in a alternate timeline can leave you quite disorientated. You were in that timeline for about 150 days more or less."

What did I do 150 days ago that made me meet the Doctor but not meet Alaska? More importantly, if I could go back, would I? Interrupting my train of thought, the Doctor informed me that I should go back to my room to get some sleep. Stepping out of the TARDIS, I looked at where I was in the alternate timeline. I imagined all the times I have with Alaska that I will never have.

Arriving at my room, I noticed my roommate was stirring in his bed. His name was Paul Baker. He was a lot like me in the aspect that he didn't have many friends. Although we were roommates, we didn't talk much. I looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and noticed that it was 9:00 AM. It's the usual time he wakes up on weekends.

I couldn't go to sleep for two reasons: 1) I had slept for an unknown amount of time on the TARDIS floor and 2) my mind was racing of the thought of losing Alaska again so I just went take a shower. While taking a shower, I thought about my possibilities. Maybe I could go to Alaska and tell her I know she's about to die. Then again, that is a very crazy thing to say to someone who doesn't know you. I could make the Doctor take me to the future to stop the cop from being there. Maybe that's a fixed point in time. So many maybes when I have to do something.

As I got out, Paul was already gone. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to go to the phone to call my parents. When I got to the phone, I saw how I was just a couple of steps away from where I was supposed to be. In the room with the Colonel. Not in some room with some equally boring person. And then I realized what I did different in the other timeline. 175 days ago when my parents and I were filling out my form to enroll me here, we were arguing about whether I should stay by a phone or not. I was trying to persuade them that walking to a phone wasn't a big deal. I guess in this timeline, I won. Since I wasn't by a phone, I wasn't in a room with the Colonel so I never met Alaska.

I talked with my parents with the usual small talk and then told them I loved them and I hung up. I played on the PlayStation for an hour until I heard the TARDIS outside. I went to the Doctor and explained my dilemma. Replying to my problem, the Doctor said, "You can't just prevent someone's death!" "I know," I said, "but you can't let her just die!" Noticeably mad, the Doctor said, "I'm not letting her die! She is meant to die!" There was nothing to do. But something might be possible. "Can I at least see when she dies?" I asked. "Miles," he asked, tilting his head slightly downwards, "are you sure you want to? That can be a traumatic experience." "I'm sure", I answered, "and I want to go right now."

I told the Doctor the time and the place. We arrived there and I could see the cop car about 100 meters away. "Have I ever told you about my Great Perhaps?" I asked the Doctor. He shook his head. I saw Alaska's car. My heart raced. "I knew I wanted my Great Perhaps... but I never thought I would die for it." As I said that, I ran out into the road as the Doctor screamed my name. The last thing I saw was Alaska swerve.


End file.
